El regreso de Monalisa
by Dianeth
Summary: Monalisa aparece en new york Rafael tendra que decidir entre su familia o Monalisa...mal summary lo se! pero leanlo :
1. El Reencuentro

Mi segundo fik

Yupi…después de estar bloqueada un rato ya se me ocurrieron mil ideas

De que ay rebote ay rebote XD

Bueno me encargo de traer a un personaje olvidado o mas bien olvidada

Ya nadie recuerda a la pobre Monalisa

Prefieren hacer a Rafa homosexual y meterlo con sus propios hermanos

Eso no ta bien ¬¬

Jajaja

Ya que! Sin mas el fik 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un edificio de Nueva York, con muros grises de cerca de tres metros con alambre al borde, parecía una prisión, pero no era un edificio de investigación científica dirigido por Bishop, cuatro siluetas vigilaban de cerca el edificio.

¿Estas seguro Leo?- Donatello se cuestionaba el porque de que tuvieran que estar ahí desde las ultimas 2 horas

Si algo es malo para Bishop es bueno para el resto del mundo- Mickey jamás duda de su hermano mayor

¿Aunque no sepamos que esta haciendo?- pero Rafael le bajaba los humos

Bishop ha estado fanfarroneando frente a la comunidad científicas, sobre experimentos para desarrollar una cura a toda enfermedad- Donatello ya se había informado al respecto

¿Y eso de que forma es malo?-

Bishop encontrara la forma- Leo se había mantenido en silencio pero alguien tenia que responder la pregunta de rafa. Se empiezan a oír sirenas y las luces se encienden y empiezan a moverse guardias. Por lo que ellos se ocultaron

Atención ha habido una fuga en el sector K-18, el sujeto de experimentación ha escapado, código 14 repito código 14- Se escucho por los altavoces

Vamos ay que ayudar-

Dentro de "la prisión"

Corran allá va- una silueta era perseguida por varios guardias llevaba una capa con capucha cafe, pero con la ventaja que tenia se oculto y los guardias pasaron de largo.

Cuando paso el peligro se escabullo y entro en un cuarto dentro parecía lo que era un laboratorio, se oculto de las linternas de los guardias que vigilaban por afuera y cuando se alejaron salio por la ventana entreabierta. Se encontraba frente a uno de los jardines traseros y se oculto en los arbustos mas no estaba sola.

¿Necesitas ayuda?-una voz grave le metió el susto de su vida

¡¡¡AAAAH!!!- y por reflejo una bofetada casi le voltea la cara a Rafael, cayendo algo atontado -ah… ¡Perdón!-

Esa voz es demasiado aguda- Don

¿Eres una chica?- Mickey impresionado

Perdóname…Rafael- se quito la capucha dejando caer su cabello color chocolate

¡¡Monalisa!!- los tres reconocieron a la chica que empujaba a Rafael buscando respuesta a sus disculpas, mientras rafa solo decía tonterías.

Hola…- al verse reconocida-…em… ¿el va a estar…?-señalando a Rafael

Si no te preocupes- La tranquilizo la tortuga de morado

Si…deja al pez procu- Rafael seguía diciendo tonterías con tono de borracho-…-sacudió un poco la cabeza

¿Ves? ya esta bien- Mike

Monalisa- dijo sorprendido el que recién había recuperado el conocimiento

Ya dije hola-

En eso pasaron corriendo un grupo de guardias y apenas se alcanzaron a ocultar leo se oculto entre las ramas de un árbol, Mickey detrás del tronco de este junto con Don, Mona y rafa se quedaron pecho tierra detrás de los arbustos a centímetros uno del otro, se asomaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para revisar que a no hubiera nadie.

No me saludaste- le reclamo jugando, mona lisa suspiro resignada

Hola Rafael- Casi lo deletrea

Cuanto tiempo sin verte-

3 años…y estando 6 meses en tu cuidad…-

Que interesante…-Donatello apareció de la nada- les parece si lo platicamos una ves fuera de este lugar-

Me parece…-ocultándose nuevamente- una gran idea- la chica le sonrío

Vamos- susurro leo al ver todo despejado

Los cinco caminaron entre las sombras Monalisa solo les seguía el paso. Casi llegando a un punto, que se encontraba lleno de árboles que podían cubrir su huida fácilmente, una voz los hizo contener la respiración.

¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!-los gritos de Bishop los hicieron pararse en seco y voltear lentamente-¡¡No estén holgazaneando y búsquenla!!- todos respiraron cuando vieron que les gritaba a unos guardias y siguieron su camino.

Llegaron al lugar deseado en los jardines

Bien don tu primero- Leo

Don salto al muro de ahí tomo impulso luego salto en el tronco del árbol zigzagueando hasta llegar al borde de este y hacerle la señal a Leo

Miguel ángel sigues y luego iras tu rafa-

¿y tu?-

Tú llevaras a Monalisa y yo iré atrás por si pasa algo-

Bien-

¿Y mi opinión…?-todavía no terminaba cuando Rafael la interrumpió tomándola por la cintura y empezó a seguir el mismo proceso que sus hermanos menores

Ya casi llegando Rafael aterrizo en el árbol muy bruscamente y Monalisa se deslizo entre sus brazos cayendo casi desde el borde del muro decidió contener el grito y en su lugar cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe de su cuerpo llegando al piso , mas este no llego y en su lugar unos brazos gentiles las rodearon

Ya puedes abrir los ojos- le dijo leo divertido

No, me niego asta que hayamos cruzado ese muro- dijo en forma de berrinche aun con los ojos cerrados

Mona solo sintió como su cabello revoloteo con el aire junto con su distintivo rosa. Y cuando el viento en su rostro se detuvo aun no abría los ojos.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos- le repitió leo ella solo entreabrió un ojo y observo alrededor suspiro y leo la bajo

¿Cómo te encuentras?- Don la vio un poco tambaleante al bajar

Me tiemblan las piernas, me dio vértigo, pero estoy bien-

Tú no eres de las que le temen a las alturas- se extraño rafa

Tampoco soy de las que les gusta caerse a tres metros de altura- le respondió con ironía a lo que rafa solo se cruzo de brazos

Fue un accidente-

¡¡Accidente el que..!!-

Oigan que les parece si…-Don quiso evitar la pelea

Ya se, ya se platicamos en otro lugar…yo los sigo- Monalisa se río y les dio paso libre

En las alcantarillas ++++++++++

Ah...no se han mudado- tapándose la nariz

Descuida mona…ya huelen mejor-

¿Enserio?- ilusionada

Lo ignoramos…ya estamos tan acostumbrados que no nos damos cuenta- el rostro de mona se descompuso y cambio por uno de enojo tras la bromita de Rafael

Hmp que consolador- baja por la alcantarilla

Y todos empezaron caminar las alcantarillas que parecían un laberinto sin fin

¿Y que fue de ti?- la curiosidad de Mickey rompió el silencio

Si después del crucero y de las pizzas ya no supimos más de ti- Don recordaba

Abril dijo que te habías dio desde temprano- Leo continuo

Y sin despedirte- dijo con un tono entre desilusionado y enojado

Ah…lo siento mucho- eso había sido específicamente para la tortuga de rojo- pero ustedes tenían poco espacio en ese momento…-

Cierto-

Shhh- los tres callaron al menor de las tortugas

Jajaja…me fui a Centroamérica…donde ya saben menos frío y además la humedad me hace bien-

¿Y Como fue que terminaste con Bishop?- Rafa

El año pasado fue a una zona arqueológica por unas tumbas descubiertas, se perdió en el camino y me encontró a mí – Monalisa quiso ocultar el tono triste pero no pudo

Eso es mala suerte- Mickey le paso el brazo por su hombros- pero que nosotros te hayamos rescatado es muy buena suerte-

¿Por qué decían que tu eras el sujeto de experimentación?- Don

¿Es sobre la nueva ocurrencia de Bishop verdad?- Leonardo

Si el estudiaba las células regenerativas de mi cuerpo…-

¿Pero que no eres una lagartija?-

Si Don, pero el idiota con tantos experimentos altero mi mutación, ahora puedo recuperarme de casi cualquier enfermedad o herida.-

¿Casi?- Rafael le preocupo la última parte

Si casi, ósea no todo – le aclaro con intención de fastidiar-Y quiere reproducir eso en el cuerpo humano-

Creando su milagrosa medicina – Donatello-¿Cuántos experimentos pudo haberte echo en 6 meses?- Monalisa se detuvo y lo miro de una manera fría y triste-Retiro la pregunta- a don le dio miedo la forma en que lo miro

Bien llegamos- Leo índico las puertas de la guarida

Oye si estaban lejos- al mirar todo lo que habían recorrido en la plática

Vamos conocerás al maestro Splinter- la invito a pasar

Bien después de las presentaciones, regaños por llegar tarde y una que otra tontería de Miguel Ángel. La conversación llego a un punto que podría ser el único interesante

¿Dónde va a dormir?- pregunto curioso el Maestro Splinter

Aaaah…- las tres tortugas se miraron entre si

Que no me voy a quedar tanto tiempo…con un sofá me conformo, cualquier cosa es mejor que en donde estaba-

¿Y que piensas hacer?- cuando Mickey pregunto mona se puso a pensar

¿Seria tonto pensar que Bishop se dará por vencido y me dejara vivir en paz si vuelvo a Centroamérica?-

Si- se escucho al unísono de las tortugas

Vamos un par de noches en lo que piensas que hacer- le ofreció Donatello

Si, y no creo que quieras volver a ese lugar- Rafa

¡¡Quédate en mi habitación!!-grito emocionado Mickey-¿sabes jugar Súper Street Fighter 4?-

Aaaah, si ¿quien no?- después de que Monalisa hablo todas las miradas se posaron en Donatello, el pobre solo sentía como se encogía

¡¡Un momento!!...-con eso sintió que regresaba a su tamaño normal-…Miguel, tu cuarto es un desastre, es un laberinto para llegar a la cama-

Es cierto…-Leo le dio la razón a la tecnotortuga-…mi habitación es la única ordenada-

Oye, también mi habitación esta ordenada leo-

No te ofendas don pero, fierros viejos y herramientas tiradas en el suelo no cuenta como "ordenada"—

Esta bien-

Entonces que duerma conmigo-

Se trata de que duerma, no de que la tengas en vela por tus ronquidos Rafael-

Pero yo tengo algo que ustedes no Mike…2 camas- rafa casi se aplaude a sí mismo

La hamaca y el colchón- Don recordó que rafa había recogido el colchón que una tienda había tirado ¡Nuevo!, Por que no lo compraron cuando estaba en liquidación ((por eso es importante ir de shopping))

Supongo que no hay otra opción- Leo al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de rafa decidió dejarlo ganar…por esta vez

¿Y mi opinión?- Monalisa ya se sentía excluida

No hay que opinar porque no hay opciones-

Bueno…-con cara de puchero-…¡¡pero yo quiero la hamaca!!-y salio corriendo

¿Qué?..¡No, es mía!- corrió tras de ella

Jajaja…vaya que la extraño-

Si don, quizás mas de lo que admitió- leo miraba como mona corría divertida hacia la habitación de Rafael

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cha chan 

Continuara…


	2. El susto

**Hola!**

**Como me tardo y es que se acerca una temporada que nadie qere**

**La de exámenes y evaluaciones finales y trabajos y Aii ya dio flojera…**

**Como sea les prometo que actualizo lo mas rapido que pueda**

**Por hoy les dejo este…esta miruña de capitulo XD**

************************************************

Monalisa termino por ganar la carrera y Rafael termino renegando por su hamaca

Las cosas siguieron su curso el resto del día hasta que llego la hora de la salida nocturna de los chicos que abrió paso a otra discusión.

No puedes ir- Rafael cruzado de brazos se negaba a que Monalisa saliera a pesar de que sus hermanos no tuvieran problema alguno

¿Porque no rafa? ¿Cuál es el problema?-Donatello ya estaba arto y solo quería que la discusión, a la que no encontraba sentido, terminara.

¡Decidido!-

¿Que?, te estabas tardando años y yo quiero salir-

¡Será una carga!-

A menos que la lleves en la espalda, si-

Calma-leo poniendo el mayor orden posible- calma rafa y Doni no le busques-

Acéptalo, puede cuidarse sola, si no…tiene un galán buena onda que le ayude- Mickey

No me digas así- Rafael

¿Tu?...yo estaba hablando de mi…y ustedes tres pueden ser…los guardaespaldas- ese comentario no le gusto a los mayores

-------Afuera en un callejón---------

Al fin aire…-respiro hondo y volteo a ver a las tortugas que van saliendo-Mickey, ¿Qué te paso?-Mike salio con tres chichones en la cabeza y medio atontado

¡¡Mona!!...-se abraza de su cintura-… ¡mis hermanos son unos abusones!-

Eh…pobre Mickey-dijo algo dudosa

Si pobre Mickey...pobres nosotros, desde el día que aprendiste a hablar-Rafa sarcástico cruzándose de brazos.

Suena una alarma de banco a lo lejos y todos miran a Leonardo interrogantes

¿Tienen que preguntar?...Dejemos a Monalisa en la azotea y nos encaminamos- les ordeno

En fin, a pesar de la "visita" Leo no dejaría que dejaran de cumplir con su deber, el banco estaba lejos pero los dos asaltantes, no tanto.

Misión cumplida- susurro uno

¿Enserio?- una voz ronca detrás de ellos proveniente de las sombras

Ah…- los dos sujetos voltearon y retrocedieron unos tres pasos a lo mucho-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto el primero

Pues ese dinero no es suyo…-una tortuga de bandana naranja salio de las sombras

Quizás puedan regresarlo pacíficamente antes de que les enseñe lo doloroso que resulta-

No podrán detenernos fenómenos- El segundo sujeto, el y su compañero caminaron de espaldas hasta toparse con otras dos tortugas

¿Nos dijo fenómenos?-Donatello fingiendo inocencia

Eso oí yo- Leonardo le siguió el juego

¡¡Que rafa se apiade de su cara!!- grito Mickey mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo

Rafael lanzo la primera patada, pero ocurrieron dos cosas, uno a Rafael le dolió el pie y dos después del golpe se escucho un eco metálico.

¡¡Metal!!- grito mientras saltaba en un pie

¿Metal?- Mike

Metal (¬.¬)-bajando el pie

Robots…-Donatello dedujo

¿Robots robando?...pero el único que hace eso es….-

¡¡BISHOP!!- la brillante deducción de Mickey fue interrumpida por un grito (casi gruñido) de Rafael.

Mickey y rafa encárguense de estos, Don y yo…-Leo iba terminando cuando sus hermanos menores señalaron a Rafal que ya estaba en la azotea.-O me puedes ignorar e ir tu solo-

¡Déjame!-Mona luchaba por liberar su muñeca del agarre de Bishop

Regresaras y yo terminare mi investigación-Bishop

¡No!... ¡Suéltame!...-Monalisa le suelta un pisotón pero no es suficiente y sigue bajo su agarre

¡Ah!...-pero si le dolió-… ¡Pequeña…!....¡¡Tu vienes conmigo!!-la jala bruscamente

¡¡Oye tu!!-un pie verde apareció de la nada e hizo caer a Bishop-…¿nadie te dijo que con las damas tienes que ser delicado?-

Rafael…-Monalisa al ver a la tortuga que se ponía junto a ella

Te crees héroe…-Bishop enojado se levanto-…bien, sálvala-Bishop saco una pistola y les apunto

Antes de que mona reaccionara Rafael la había puesto detrás de el, mientras ella miraba todo con mucho temor de cómo pudiese terminar todo.

"Lo va a matar"…no rafa- con un hilo de voz, intentaba moverlo pero Rafael no se movía un centímetro y no apartaba la vista de Bishop

Bien…-apunta-…una tortuga menos…-

Monalisa desesperada paso por debajo del brazo de rafa y se puso frente a el, fueron segundos y en el camino sintió como su corazón se detenía…al escuchar el disparo

***********************************************************

**Y hasta aquí le dejo **

**Y para los que tienen duda…ejem ejem Danny…no, Rafa no sale bien librado de esta ¬¬**


	3. La solucion

Me perdí!!

Y ya volví XD

Lamento haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo fue necesario,,,

Ahora les tengo la continuación y casi seguro que para mañana

El siguiente capitulo

Bueno estem lo que sigue

**Renuncia:**

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen ni tampoco Monalisa,,, pero el día que me los quieran regalar no ay problema,,,hasta los comparto XD**

* * *

Tenia los ojos cerrados el sonido del disparo aun producía eco en su cabeza y después de el un quejido se escucho ella reconocía esa voz,

"Rafael"…-abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse a Leonardo que tenia la muñeca de Bishop sujeta, de tal forma que el arma apuntaba al cielo aunque Bishop había alcanzado a disparar y a darle a Rafael en el brazo a quemarropa pero pudo haber sido peor

Nadie amenaza a mi familia…-la voz de leo rompió el silencio que parecía haber durado horas

Leo….gracias al cielo-suspiro Monalisa aliviada sintiendo como su cuerpo paralizado regresaba a la vida por al susto.

Ella esta con nosotros…-Leonardo apretó la muñeca y Bishop soltó el arma

¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada la lagartija mientras Rafael solo se sujetaba el brazo

Si…vamos- los tres bajaron dejando a Bishop haciendo rabietas

"¿Creen que es todo? no, sabrán de mi"-pensó mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

¿Porqué se tardaron tanto?-Mickey estaba sentado inocentemente encima de los dos robots que ya no se movían, estaban apagados

¿Qué fue el escándalo que se escucho?- Donatello estaba junto a las bolsas de dinero guardando u

Leo iba hablar pero rafa se le adelanto

Nada…Bishop solamente…vamos aun no es muy tarde y…- el brazo de rafa comenzaba a dolerle

Rafa…- todos rodearon a la tortuga

Déjame revisar…-La tortuga de antifaz morado tomo el brazo de su hermano-…bien no es nada grave, pero tendré que regresar, hay que proteger la herida…-

La noche termino para ti Rafael- Leonardo

Estoy bien y Don tampoco debería perderse la noche por una tontería, Estoy bien-mientras caminaba unos pasos

Yo iré…- rafa se detuvo en seco y todos voltearon a ver a la dueña del comentario-Vamos, esto es por mi culpa además así yo me quedo allá y ya no los preocupare-

Bien, si no hay otra opción…-Leonardo se encogió de hombros

¡¡Estoy bien!!- grito desesperado Rafael, mona se acerco y simplemente toco la parte enrojecida en l brazo de Rafa-¡¡ah!!-

Rafa eso no es estar bien-Le aclaro la chica-…por favor, Rafa- le dijo un poco mas suplicante

Rafael no dijo nada, las tortugas siguieron, mientras ellos dos recorrían el camino de regreso a la guarida. Durante todo el trayecto el silencio reino, ella lo siguió en silencio (ya que no se sabia el camino) hasta que llegaron. Se dirigieron a la sala, donde rafa se sentó en un sofá, de muy mala gana.

Ah…-dijo insegura la lagartija

Don tiene el botiquín en su taller-Rafael sin mirarla

Okay- se fue

Rafael se quedo en la sala pensado en lo ocurrido hasta que oyó llegar a alguien.

Hijo mío vuelves antes- el maestro Splinter había bajado haber quien había llegado, rafa se iba a poner de pie para hacerle reverenda, pero lo detuvo y se sentó a un lado de el

Hola maestro Splinter- dijo sentándose en su lugar-no fue una buena noche…-

¿Qué ocurrió?-

Amenazaron a Monalisa y la defendimos pero Bishop saco una pistola y me puse frente a ella…-splinter se asusto al oír la palabra pistola, pero rafa lo calmo-….pero si no hubiera llegado Leonardo, le hubiera pasado algo a ella-

¿y tu?-Rafa no entendió la pregunta de su padre-Bueno si tu estabas entre ella y el arma ¿no te pudo haber pasado algo a ti?-Rafa no respondió y hubo silencio- bueno supongo que debe haber una razón para que actuaras pensando en su seguridad antes que en la tuya hijo mío- La rata puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rafael, después un sonido los hizo voltear.

Ahí estaba monalisa con las vendas en la mano apoyada en la pared tímidamente, parecía que a splinter no le sorprendió mucho su presencia a diferencia de rafa

Lo…lo siento, no quería interrumpir…-dispuesta a retirarse

Descuida pequeña…-la detuvo-…veo que te encargaras de Rafael…así que estaré en mi habitación- se retiro y mona se sentó en su lugar junto a rafa

Déjame ver eso- susurro acercándose al brazo de Rafa

Don dijo que era solo protegerlo…-mirando a mona

Esta bien, quédate quieto…-Mona luchando por atinarle al brazo de rafa

No, no lo necesito estoy bien-finalmente la arto y le dio un golpe en la parte sensible haciendo que se quedara tieso aguantándose tremendo grito-¡¡Me lleva la que…!!-

Dilo y te doy otro…- empezó a vendar- ya esta-hubo un momento de silencio, pareció haber durado horas, mona sentía la mirada de la tortuga sobre ella, hasta que pudo hablar-¿porque hiciste eso?-mas bien fue susurro.

Tenia que hacerlo…-

No, no tenías porque hacerlo-

¡¿Cómo que no?! Yo…-

Te pusiste en peligro sin pensar…- se rasguño el brazo delante de el y la herida desapareció en pocos segundos-… a mi no me hubiera pasado nada, pero ¿tu?...-

Rafa miro a otro lado hasta que sintió los brazos delicados de la chica rodeando su cuello y su rostro escondido en su hombro.

Mona…-Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar por el sorpresivo abrazo

Jamás me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo- aquello sonó como un sollozo

1 segundo, 2 segundos, 5, 10, el tiempo poco importo, ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminase…pero tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano

Es tarde…-separándose de Rafael-…estoy cansada por lo que paso…fue demasiado- se levanto y se detuvo en el umbral de la sala-…Buenas noches Rafael- susurro y se fue dejando a un Rafa confundido y solo en aquella habitación.

Se quedo ahí unos minutos, luego salio a alcanzar a sus hermanos.

…::: Con Los Otros En Las Azoteas :::..

¿Enserio creen que sea necesario?-Leonardo estaba con los menores frente a el.

Es una buena opción- Donatello estaba junto a Mickey

Si, seria genial que monalisa se quedara a vivir con nosotros-dijo alegre el menor.

¿No creen que es algo…Drástico?-Leonardo

¡Leo!...si mona se queda, Bishop no le podrá hacer nada, Rafita siempre estará de buen humor y le enseñara a jugar Súper Street Fighter 4 a Doni ¡y todos felices!-concluyo la tortuga de naranja

¡¡Oye!!..-Donatello se sintió ofendido-…bueno lo de rafa es cierto…pero no juego tan mal-

Eh…noooooo….-dijeron sus hermanos en un sarcasmo doble

Bueno seria una medida desesperada-don tranquilamente

¡¡Una medida desesperada más que bienvenida!!- grito alegre el menor

¿Cuál medida desesperada?- una voz ronca aparecio detrás de ellos

¿No derias...?-Donatello se extraño al ver a su hermano

No- le contesto previendo lo que iba a decir

Que genio…- dijo para si la tecno tortuga

¿De que me perdí?- Rafa

No ha ocurrido nada-Leonardo encogiéndose de hombros

Solo perseguimos a unos dragones púrpuras, no topamos a Casey…-recibió un zape de Donatello-…Au-

Bueno si pero, es lo de siempre no te preocupes- Supuestamente habían acordado que si Rafa preguntaba dirían que no había ocurrido nada interesante…hasta que Mickey hablo, entonces corre el plan B-Estábamos matando el tiempo para ver que salía- Leo con un tono tranquilo

¿Y cual era la medida desesperada?-

¡¡Mona se queda con nosotros!!-resumió Miguel Ángel, a Rafa se le ilumina el rostroy una sonrisa aparece

Parece que te agrado la idea- y con el comentario de Donatello desaparece y la oculta debajo de su mascara de malhumor

No, me da igual-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Como digas Rafi- Mickey codeándolo, dejaron la discusión hasta ahí, de cualquier forma no iban a conseguir que Rafael admitiera, lo que era obvio.

Siguieron su recorrido nocturno, para suerte de Rafael, enfrentaron a unos ninjas del pie y evitaron un robo, fue todo lo que alcanzaron a hacer antes de que saliera el sol y tuvieran que regresar.

######En El cuarto de Rafael######

"_¿Te crees héroe?...bien sálvala"-_lo sucedido aun agobiaba a Monalisa-"¿Qué hubiera pasado si leo no…?"-sacudió un poco la cabeza para evitar responder esa pregunta, no lo logro-"Te hubiera perdido otra vez…no lo soportaría"- escucho que se abrían las puertas principales, se acostó y fingió estar dormida

Por el escándalo hecho y el ligero "¡¡YA LLEGUE!!", que resonó por toda la casa y seguido por el sonido de tres golpes, supuso que habían llegado los chicos (¿Qué?, me tenia que divertir) decidió dormir un poco, ya iba a amanecer, los chicos habían llegado y ella aun no pegaba el ojo y es que aquellos recuerdos de lo sucedido no la habían dejado conciliar el sueño

Shh, ya esta dormida- escucho el susurro de Donatello

Todos se fueron a dormir…solo cuatro lograron dormir esa noche…pero poco antes de que todos despertaran ella pudo dormir, aunque fue poco le basto.

Buenos días- susurro somnolienta a los chicos que estaban en la cocina

Buenos días mona- Donatello estaba haciendo el desayuno

¡Hola!, buenos días- el estrepitoso y enérgico saludo fue de Mickey

¿Cómo dormiste?-Leonardo ponía los platos en la mesa

Ah…-se quedo pensando si mentir o no…mejor cambio el tema-… ¿y Rafael?- al notar una ausencia

Con el saco-contestaron los tres, mona solo inclino la cabeza queriendo comprender

No, esta en la cocina-todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz ronca, que provenía de detrás de Monalisa

Ah…-recuperando el aliento-…Que bueno que llegas...-Todos se le quedaron viendo a Monalisa-Quería pedirles algo-

"Que raro, ¿Qué querrá?"- Rafael se sentó junto a sus hermanos

Pues, miren…les agradezco mucho que me hayan sacado de los laboratorios y les agradezco el tiempo que me han hospedado en su hogar…-

¿Nos pedirá quedarse mas tiempo?- le susurro disimuladamente Donatello a Rafael

"Ojala que así sea"-Pensó la tortuga de bandana roja

…y después de lo que paso anoche…-negó un poco con la cabeza-…el es capaz de todo con tal de tener lo que quiere y si el se entera de que yo sigo aquí con ustedes me dejara de molestar un tiempo…-

"¡¡Si nos va a pedir mas tiempo para quedarse!!"-una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rafael

Así que si no es mucha molestia….yo les quería…pedir que…-

"¡¡Si, si!!"-Rafael estaba que brincaba de la mesa….pero se contuvo

…que si distraen a bishop haciéndole creer que estoy aquí mientras me regreso a Centroamérica-soltó de golpe y la sonrisa de Rafa se esfumo y todo dentro de el se derrumbo.

* * *

Continuara,,,


	4. Estando Juntos

**Hola…**

**Les traje lo que sigue y probablemente me tarde con la continuación**

**Porque soy mala y no les diré lo que sigue Wu ajajá Òwó**

**No es cierto **

**Porque…me bloquee…****again**** ¬.¬**

**Justo cuando puedo escribir al foco se le ocurre fundirse **

**Bueno acepto sugerencias, quejas, peticiones, dudas, reviews…sobre todo reviews XD**

**Bueno les dejo el pequeño capitulo **

**Renuncia:**

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen ni tampoco Monalisa,,, pero el día que me los quieran regalar no ay problema,,,hasta los comparto XD**

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

…que si distraen a bishop haciéndole creer que estoy aquí mientras me regreso a Centroamérica-soltó de golpe y la sonrisa de Rafa se esfumo y todo dentro de el se derrumbo.

¿Se iba volver a ir?, otra vez perderla por años y no verla dormir pacíficamente, no verla reírse, el simple echo de no verla. Rafael se quedo con la quijada colgando intentando recordar como se cerraba.

¿Te vas otra vez?-Leo rompió el incomodo silencio que había reinado la cocina

Si…pero para que bishop no me siga debe de pensar que sigo aquí con ustedes-

¡¿Te vas?!-grito Rafael poniéndose de pie

…si-dijo ella triste

¿Al mismo lugar…no será obvio?- Donatello

No se adonde mas ir-le respondió ella

¡¡Te puedes quedar!!-Rafael aun no salía de la impresión se puso frente a Monalisa

No, no quiero abusar y además…-Mona fue interrumpida por los gritos de Rafael

¡¡Pero nada ¿Te iras otra vez?!!¡¡ ¿Qué no haces otra cosa que huir?!!-mona lo miro seria unos segundos, después ya no pudo aguantar el llanto.

Monalisa salio corriendo de la cocina con las manos en la cara. Los menores se retiraron disimuladamente usando el dicho "¡¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!" y se quedaron en la cocina los dos mayores.

Eres muy sutil con las damas Rafael- leo mientras se cruzaba los brazos

No me sermonees-dijo sentándose

Yo no te sermoneare…-leo sonrío

¡¡Niños que es ese escándalo!!-Rafael dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa, no iba a ser Leonardo quien lo sermoneará, ya deseaba que fuera así antes de enfrentar a su padre.

Monalisa se quedo en la entrada de la habitación de Rafael sentada en el piso con la cara escondida en sus rodillas cuando un par de piernas aparecieron frente a ella, levanto su cara curiosa y se encontró a Leonardo

¿Esta ocupado?- señalando el espacio junto a ella, ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza-¿Estas bien?-sentándose junto a ella.

Si, solo…un poco sentida…no te preocupes-limpiándose las lágrimas

Oye…Rafael es así…fue mucha la sorpresa de que te irías otra vez, el reacciono como siempre reacciona-

Supongo que si, pero…-Leonardo la miro-…anoche…bishop lo pudo haber matado y yo hubiera sido la culpable… ¿Con que cara los miraría si eso hubiera ocurrido? ¿Y al maestro Splinter?...-

Pero no ocurrió, y no tienes porque estarte mortificando con eso…-Monalisa lo miro sin entender-… ¿no crees que tu decisión es un poco precipitada?-Mona no contesto-…quédate unos días mas ¿Qué te parece?-

No quiero abusar-susurro

Bueno…-se quedo pensativo-… ¡¿y si nosotros te llevamos?!-Monalisa se quedo sorprendida ante la propuesta

No se ¿Cómo…?-

Si, Donatello tiene al acorazado acondicionado para casi todo…-

Para todo- le corrigió el recién llegado a la conversación, Donatello que iba pasando escucho hablar sobre "su bebe"- ¿Qué estaban diciendo?-

Leonardo…decía que si ustedes me llevaban a…-

¿Tienes el acorazado equipado para volar?-le pregunto Leo a su hermano mientras se ponía de pie

Tsk…claro ¿Por qué?-Donatello no le gustaba que lo subestimaran

Leo quiere que ustedes me lleven a casa-Le explico mona anteriormente interrumpida

Me parece buena idea solo tendría que revisarlo antes-

¿Entonces Monalisa….aceptas?- le pregunto leo

No creo que tenga de otra pero… ¿y sus entrenamientos?-le pregunto Monalisa mientras se levantaba, las tortugas se quedaron heladas.

¡¡No te preocupes Leo hablara con el sensei!!-la tortuga de naranja apareció y paso su brazo por los hombros de el mayor

¿Por qué yo?-

Leo, eres el único que puede pedirle esas cosas al sensei- le aclaro Donatello y todos los demás asintieron, no le quedo más remedio que aceptar.

¿Y cuando seria?- Leonardo

Mientras sea pronto-

Oye mona pero no te dejaremos donde mismo…seria…tonto-Don asiendo enfoque en "Tonto"

Mona dio un respingo y bajo la mirada

Eso lo decidiremos después ¿si?-Leo intervino antes de que hubiera mas llanto- ahí que disfrutar mientras tenemos a Monalisa aquí- apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica

¿Eso significa qué no iremos a la ronda de esta noche?- pregunto Mickey que ya estaba encima de Donatello

Si no te bajas vas tu solo- amenazo Leonardo

¡Pero Ya!- Donatello irguiéndose causando que Mickey se cayera

Ya me baje- Mickey desde el suelo

Bien no iremos- Mona rió pero se cubrió la boca con la mano

El día siguió normal salvo que Rafael y Monalisa no cruzaron palabra. Cada vez que la miraba Monalisa sentía que el corazón se le encogía, ella tampoco quería irse pero pensaba que era lo mejor. La tarde llego y se fue convenciendo al maestro Splinter de la salida, claro teniendo solo a tres de las tortugas frente a el batallaron un poco para lograrlo, pero finalmente accedió con la condición de que no fuera mucho tiempo. Donatello se encerró en el taller haciendo arreglos a la nave, Leonardo y el maestro Splinter meditando y Mickey subió a su cuarto a empacar todo lo "indiscutiblemente necesario", Monalisa se quedo lavando los platos de la cena mientras cada quien terminaba de hacer lo suyo y se iba a la cama.

Monalisa…deja esos platos-Leonardo entro a la cocina y mona le sonrío-es el turno de Rafa lavarlos-

¿Crees que los lave?- le pregunto con inocencia a lo que Leonardo se quedo pensativo

No te quedes hasta tarde ¿si?- y salio de la cocina.

Aja- asintió con la cabeza

Y una vez guardados los platos mona se sentó en la mesa. Apoyándose en su mano vagando en la desidia de si subir al cuarto o no, seguramente Rafa ya estaría dormido, hacia mucho se había dejado de oír el martirio del saco y había un silencio en el lugar. Tenía mucho sueño y empezaba a cabecear así que le pareció mejor irse a unos de los sillones de la sala antes que tener que enfrentarse al mismo Rafael de esa tarde. La luz de la cocina era lo único que iluminaba su camino, que cada vez se quedaba mas oscuro. Durante unos segundos pudo distinguir una silueta borrosa, conforme se fue acercando se encontró con lo que no quería.

Rafa…-susurro, apenas audible cuando pudo diferenciar el antifaz rojo entre la oscuridad

No te preocupes, ya me calme- le dijo la voz grave, esa inconfundible voz que extrañaría todos los días.

¿Ya te dijeron que…?- ella con voz tímida y vacilante

Si…-se oyó como respiro profundamente-…y me quería despedir- se acerco y se vio iluminado por la poca luz del lugar

¿No iras?- pregunto con dolor

No…-le respondió secamente-…no podría soportarlo-Monalisa bajo la mirada ella estaba de acuerdo, sentía lo mismo-¿Por qué lo haces?-ella no lo miro-¿Por qué te alejas?- ella no respondía.

Hasta que la poca paciencia de Rafael llego a su límite. La tomo rápidamente de los brazos y la llevo hasta una pared detrás de ellos. A pesar de todo ella no se quejo, lo único fue un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa.

Mírame…-mona alzo la mirada Rafael la vio con los ojos vidriosos-…-

Porque no quiero que te pase algo…-lo dijo en voz tan baja que casi fue confundido con el silencio que había.-…esa noche…no me deja de atormentar…el sonido del disparo aun retumba en mi mente y…el pensar que te pude haber echo daño…que hubieras muerto…-La tortuga suavizo su agarre hasta apenas tocar los brazos de la chica-…prefiero sufrir un poco por tenerte lejos-una sonrisa dolida apareció en el rostro de la lagartija-…Que cargar con tu muerte…mi amor-ella llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Rafael.

Rafa bajo la cabeza tomo la mano de Monalisa con la suya y se acerca a ella.

Que tontería…- la tomo de la barbilla y le levanto la cara para verla a los ojos-…mientras tu estés bien…yo no importo-le dijo calmadamente la tortuga de rojo

A mi si…-ella se vio interrumpida

Rafael había juntado sus labios con los de la chica que dejo de hablar para disfrutar de ese hermoso momento. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire simplemente se miraron.

¿Aun te quieres ir?- le preguntó Rafael son una sonrisa

No me quiero ir, pero bishop me persigue y ustedes saben que no me dejara en paz…y si me quedo...ustedes también saldrán lastimados…entiéndeme-

Si…-la voz ronca

No me quiero alejar de ti…- le acaricio la mejilla-…ven conmigo-

Rafael se quedo paralizado ante la propuesta, aunque la idea le fascinaba pero ¿y sus hermanos? ¿Y abril y Casey? ¿Y su padre? No supo que responder por unos segundo hasta que…

* * *

**Chan Chan Chan **

**Òwó nos vemos**


	5. El juego

**Creo que me he tardado más…pero aun así lamento hacerlos esperar**

**Estoy tan feliz adivinen que!!**

**El jueves hice mi examen para cinturón negro...¡¡¡Y lo logre!!! u**

**Por eso y porque llegue a los 12 reviews!!! XD**

**Jajaja**

**En fin demasiada emoción ya me canse de hablar de mí ahora el fik!!!**

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

Escucharon la puesta de una habitación abriéndose. Y unos pasos tranquilos que avanzaban por el segundo piso. Rafael le cubrió la boca a Monalisa y le señalo la cocina cuando ella asintió le quito la mano de la boca y la paso a su mejilla. Los pasos se escuchaban en las escaleras Monalisa se encamino despacio para que su sombra no la delatara y rafa se oculto en la sala detrás de un sofá.

¿Qué haces aquí mona?- le dijo un somnoliento Mickey que entraba a la cocina

Mike…yo nada mas termine de lavar los platos ya iba a subir-

Te acompaño….yo solo vine por un vaso de agua- bostezo y mona se puso n el marco de la puerta y le izo señas a Rafael para que subiera ahora que tenia oportunidad

Vamos…-dijo Monalisa sonriente al tiempo que apagaba la luz de la cocina y subieron las escaleras

Algo extraño pasa aquí…-dijo Mickey de repente en las escaleras

¿Por qué?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa un par de escalones arriba

No oigo los ronquidos de Rafa- se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y de pronto

Ghhhhh ghhhh ghhhhhhhh (hagan de cuenta que son ronquidos XD)- se escucho proveniente del cuarto de Rafael

Listo todo esta en orden- Mickey continuo subiendo

Al llegar a la planta alta cada uno tomo rumbo hacia la habitación que le tocaba y Morfeo hizo acto de presencia en los diferentes cuartos. Monalisa entro a la habitación y estaba por acostarse en la hamaca, pero noto una silueta sentada en la orilla de la cama

¿Qué te pasa? –Monalisa se sentó a un lado de rafa y le puso la mano en el hombro

Rafael la observa un tanto confundido y solo dio un resoplido

Esta bien es obvio…pero deja de atormentarte- Le dijo con un tono suave y dulce pero algo triste

Rafael miro a otro lado

Puedes ir con nosotros – con su mano lo hace que la mire-Tendríamos mas tiempo para despedirnos…-

Monalisa no dio ni un solo paso cuando una mano al rededor de su cintura la detuvo.

No te vayas…-susurro-…Duerme conmigo esta noche – la sentó en la cama

Esta bien…- dijo con la respiración un poco agitada

Se acostaron uno al lado del otro y Rafael la estrecho con sus brazos haciendo que no existiera distancia entre ellos. Monalisa cerró los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de Rafael, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su rostro dejo ver un sonrojo intenso.

Rafa tomo la mano de Monalisa y la beso después siguió con su muñeca y así trazo un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello dando pequeños chupetes.

Gracias…-dijo entre besos

Mona no pudo responder, no podía abrir la boca sin dejar salir un gemido. Rafa continuo con su labor n el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de la chica, era suave y fría era como si de un delicado cristal se tratase. La chica aparto a rafa de su cuello para encontrarse con sus labios. Estuvieron juntos toda la noche y se unieron llegando juntos a la cima de su amor.

Te amo…-susurro el acariciando su mejilla

¿Qué pasara ahora?- Monalisa dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el fornido pecho de su compañero

¿Con que?-

Con bishop y…-

Shh…-la abrazo-bishop es un policía que juega a ser científico…-

Mona suspiro y prefirió cerrar los ojos, rafa le beso la frente para consolarla un poco. La luz del sol comenzó a asomarse fuera de las alcantarillas y ambos parecían estar profundamente dormidos. Monalisa abrió lentamente los ojos y escucho murmullos en la planta baja. Esbozo una sonrisa al ver a rafa y se deslizo por sus brazos y se levanto sin hacer ruido. Salio y vio desde el segundo piso a las otras tres tortugas.

Así tendrá más tiempo- explicaba Donatello

¿Para que?, Aquí solo se esta desesperando- Leonardo

Pero todos sabemos porque…-miguel ángel no estaba muy lejos de sus hermanos

¿Por qué? –apareció Monalisa detrás de el menor de las tortugas

Buenos días mona…- la saludaron leo y Donatello este ultimo tenia a Mickey abrazado de su lado izquierdo

Hola mona…-dijo por fin Mickey

¿Qué estaban diciendo?- pregunto ella inocente

Monalisa…tenemos un plan…-Donatello

¡¡Fue idea de leo!!- Mike alegre

Donatello hizo el plan- Leonardo apenado

A miguel se le ocurrieron lo detalles-Donatello

Entonces, ¿Qué tienen?- Monalisa los miraba a los tres

Le haremos creer a Bishop que as muerto…-dijo Donatello finalmente

¿Ah?- Monalisa no entendió a la primera

Si…mira si…-leo iba a comenzar cuando

Reunión… ¿sin mi?- Rafael se hizo presente en la sala

¿Te acabas de despertar?- Donatello

No, me desperté hace mucho…-miro a Monalisa-…pero no tenia ganas de levantarme-

Aprovechaste que el maestro Splinter nos dio estos días para llevar a Monalisa- miguel ángel haciendo puchero

¿Para que mas eran?- irónico Rafael

Como sea…- leo miro a mona-…el plan que tenemos lo hacemos en la noche y nos vamos apenas bishop este convencido de que todo a terminado-

¿Y el plan es?-Monalisa miro incrédula- no le pueden decir que me apuñalaron-

Ah…pero te puedes envenenar-Leonardo y Monalisa se sorprendió.

O te puedes ahogar-Mike y Monalisa seguía igual

¿Y me quieren hacer todos eso?- pregunto nerviosa

No, fingirás intoxicarte- Donatello y Monalisa arqueo una ceja confundida- mira este es el plan…-

En la noche cuando vallamos a la ronda en la noche. Buscaremos a unos dragones púrpuras conociéndolos no les hará falta motivos para buscar pelea…- leo

Por si acaso vamos a dejar que rafita abra la boca-rafa se acerco con el puño en alto-…para que nos ayudes a provocarlos- dijo con aire inocente

Y los llevamos al edificio abandonado de y si hay una pequeña fuga de gas iniciaran…-

¡¡Un incendio!!...-un agente corría con una radio en la mano-…¡¡jefe!!…-abrió la puerta-…hay un incendio en la E Broadway y Catherine street…uno de los vándalos que encontramos dice que lo iniciaron…unas tortugas…-vuelve a leer la información sin creerlo

Bishop se voltea rápidamente y sale de su oficina, empujando al pobre chico que aun no comprendía nada

"ya los tengo"- pensaba mientras corría hasta llegar a la calle.

Bishop tomo un taxi (porque hay quienes si tienen dinero) cuando llego vio las enormes llamas que envolvían al edifico antiguo y abandonado una silueta fugas paso por encima de el y miro hacia arriba.

"las tortugas"- sin mas subió a la azotea del edificio vecino

#########Arriba de la azotea #########

Rafa deja de reírte…- leo

Si esa sonrisota no nos va a ayudar-

Echaras a perder todo en pocas palabras hermano- Mike

Rafa estaba en la orilla del edificio fingiendo que forcejeaba con sus hermanos menores de frente al edificio, como si intentaran detenerlo.

¡¡Ya suéltenme pues!!- rafa

NO…-Donatello

¡Ahí están!- las tortugas lo voltearon a ver excepto Rafael

Bishop…- gruño para sus adentros

¿Donde esta…?-pregunto mientras avanzaba

Ahí adentro-Leonardo miro el edificio

¿Y creen que yo les voy a creer?- apenas termino de decirlo se escucho un débil golpeteo

Los 5 miraron al edificio y dos se quedaron helados. Monalisa estaba dentro del edificio realmente y golpeaba una de las ventanas, intento abrirla pero no pudo por el fuego. Apoyo sus manos en la ventana ya estaba muy caliente y empezó a toser y cayo de rodillas, no falto mas para que rafa quisiera saltar al edificio pero sus hermanos lo detuvieron por los brazos. Desde ahí todos observaron como cayo un armario en llamas cayo justo donde se había visto a Monalisa segundos antes.

¡Rafa ya no puedes hacer nada!-Dónatelo empezaba a batallar para contener a su hermano.

Rafa…contrólate…-Leonardo se puso frente a el y lo detuvo

¡¡Déjenme!!...-rafa casi saltaba junto con Leonardo pero no podía contra sus tres hermanos a la vez (todos tienen sus limites)

No tardo mucho en que el edificio se consumiera por completo y colapsara los cimientos se doblaron poco después de que vieran a Monalisa por la ventana.

Solo se quedaron viendo el edifico y después el montón de cenizas que dejo después de que sofocaran el incendio.

Todo ha terminado…Bishop no…-Leonardo volteo pero ya no había nadie

Las tortugas menores voltearon, cuando hicieron esto rafa aprovecho y salto desde el edificio. Sus hermanos detrás de el. Rafa miro el escombro sin poder creerlo.

Vamos rafa…-Donatello le toco el hombro

No…no… ¡¿Cómo pudieron?!-Rafael se levanto y casi tumba a su hermano

¡¡No Rafa!!- leo y Mickey intervinieron y lo separaron

Entra a la alcantarilla rafa…-Mike le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo

¡¡No!!-

Shhh….no grites rafa-Donatello

Es que ¡¡ ¿Cómo…..?!!-Leonardo le tapo la boca y a rastras lo llevo a la entrada de la alcantarilla

Todos bajaron (unos mas a fuerzas que otros) y Rafael seguía sin creerlo y renegando…para variar

¡¡¡ ¿Es que como la dejaron hacer eso?!!!- apenas entro empezó a gritar

Rafa…-intento calmarlo su hermano mayor

¡¡ ¿En que momento paso?!!- no funciono

Rafa…- esta vez fue Donatello

¡¡ ¿Cuándo me lo iban a decir?!!- seguía igual

Rafita…-miguel ángel

¡¡ Y ahora…. ¿bishop gano?!!-

Rafael…-lo llamo una voz femenina que pareció surtir efecto

Rafa miro a sus hermanos confundido, los tres o miraban con una sonrisa burlona y superior. Miro por encima de los hombros de sus hermanos y dos siluetas se acercaban tranquilamente a paso normal una más alta que la otra y una más femenina que otra. De pronto tenia a Casey y Monalisa frente a el sonriendo, ambos intactos.

Rafael tranquilízate…-le dijo ella al estar frente a el

Este se quedo viéndola sin creer que la tenía ahí.

Viejo ¿estas bien?- Mickey burlándose

¿Qué…?... ¿como?- los demás sonrieron

Era un plan B…porque ibas a echar a perder el plan A con tu sonrisota-Donatello

Le preguntamos a Monalisa y estuvo de acuerdo-leo

*-+*-+*-+Flash Back+-*+-*+-*+-*

Monalisa había fingido estar tosiendo cuando cayo de rodillas gateo un poco y al alejarse Casey empujo un viejo armario para que quedara justo enfrente de la venta donde ella había estado. Monalisa se le quedo viendo sin comprender

Realismo…- le dijo el con una sonrisa divertida en la cara

A gatas salieron del cuarto y sin ninguna otra ventana en su camino se pusieron de pie y corrieron las llamas salían de entre las tablas del piso, pero siguieron corriendo. Un buen tramo de las escaleras ya estaba consumido dejando un hueco entre ellos y el final de las escaleras para bajar. Monalisa fue primero y apenas llego, al aterrizar se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás pero recupero el equilibrio y se impulso hacia delante, desgraciadamente se llevo otro pedazo de las escaleras con ella. Casey la siguió pero apenas llego no pudo recuperar el equilibrio y cayo para atrás Mona lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo jalo como pudo para que se pudiera levantar con su otra mano.

Un piso a la vez Casey- le dijo jugando

Siguieron cuando llegaron a la planta baja la puerta trasera estaba envuelta por las llamas .Casey no se acerco mucho, pero Mona sabia que ella no podía resultar herida así que voló la puerta de una patada y algo del fuego envolvió su pie. Se asustó y lo sacudió rápidamente Casey la tomo por la cintura y salieron del edificio estando afuera el pie de mona estaba en proceso (muy rápido) de curación, Casey levanto la tapa de la alcantarilla y mona cojeo y ambos entraron.

*-+*-+*-+Fin Flash Back+-*+-*+-*+-*

Casey acepto ayudarnos- Donatello

¿Por qué?- Rafa le pregunto al joven Jones

Para ver la cara que ponías…- dijo este ahogando una carcajada

Grandísimo…-no termino la oración por que apenas iba a la mitad rafa ya estaba encima de Casey con este en el piso

Los demás se quedaron riendo al ver la escena.

Mona…-leo se le acerco-…mañana salimos- ella asintió feliz

Apenas pudieron separarlos (mas bien se cansaron de reírse) Rafa y Casey junto con los demás se encaminaron a la guarida.

No me vuelvas a asustar así- Le susurro a rafa a la chica que estaba junto a el

No…-le respondio con una sonrisa

((((((((((((((((((((Afuera en las calles de Nueva York))))))))))))))))))))))

Bishop…responde-una vos a través del comunicador del agente que iba camino a la estación con cara de pocos amigos

¡¿Que?!- pregunto intimidando a la voz al otro lado de la línea

Señor bishop…es solo que…el objetivo se mueve…-

¿Estas seguro?- pregunto incrédulo

Si…esta viva bishop- le confirmo la voz

El juego continua - fue lo único que dijo antes de perderse en la oscuridad de aquella noche.

*FELIZ NAVIDAD* FELIZ NAVIDAD* FELIZ NAVIDAD* FELIZ NAVIDAD*

**Feliz Navidad A Todos!! **


	6. En la selva

Mm,,, no sin anda que decir

Fiic!!

* * *

Donatello había terminado de revisar el acorazado la tarde de ese dia y estaban subiendo todo lo necesario.

Mickey, ¿que llevas en esta maleta?- Donatello que tenia la mochila en la mano, la cual parecía estar a punto de estallar de un momento a otro.

Solo lo necesario don- el mayor lo miro incrédulo y mientras don detenía la mochila la abrió para ver lo de adentro.

Mickey…¡¡solo llevas frituras como para 2 semanas!!-Le grito Donatello al ver el contenido

No es cierto mira…- metió la mano en la mochila buscando-…vez también traigo cómics-

Mientras esa discusión se iniciaba, en la sala Monalisa se despedía del maestro Splinter

Adiós querida niña- abrazándola- cuídate mucho-

Si- asintió cuando se separaron

¡¡Mickey!!- se escucho el grito desde el taller los res que se encontraban en la sala se quedaron viendo

Y también cuida a mis hijos…todo lo que puedas- ella asintió con una sonrisa y una gotita en la cabeza

Bien vámonos- Leo salio de pronto del taller

Después de todas las despedidas subieron al acorazado listo para partir. Estando todos arriba Donatello comenzó a oprimir botones.

¿Listos?- Donatello volteo a ver a los otros

Nadie respondió para cuando despegaron y se escucho un pequeño estruendo que todos pasaron por alto. Unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar después ya todos estaban más tranquilos.

Don, ¿no tienes cacahuates?- Mickey desde su asiento a un lado de Monalisa

Si Mickey encontré unos en los cinco segundos que estuviste sin preguntar – Donatello piloteando con Leonardo sentado a su derecha en el asiento del copiloto

¡¿Enserio?!- miguel ángel emocionado

No…-le dijo secamente a Mike se le borro la sonrisa

Tengo ganas de arrojarte por la ventana- Rafael a l otro lado de mona

Tienes un problema…-Leonardo sin mirar-…no hay ventanas-

Ya veraz…- Rafael se levanto de su asiento y fue con miguel ángel

Leonardo y Donatello cruzaron una mirada cuando escucharon todo el escándalo que se hacia atrás.

¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- le susurro Leo al piloto de la nave, el asintió con una sonrisa

¡¡¡Doni bloqueaste la escotilla!!!- Rafael con Mike en la espalda como costal de papas

Monalisa ahogo una risa cuando vio la cara de Rafael, luego se aclaro la garganta cuando este se volteo. También don y leo estaban muy entretenidos viendo el espectáculo. Rafael resoplo y dejo caer a miguel ángel.

Eh…Doni, ¿nos puede ver otro avión?- Mike se levanto y miro al frente

No, yo mismo instale un sistema de camuflaje somos invisibles para cualquier radar- dijo la tecno tortuga muy orgullosa

No, quiero decir…¡¡un avión!!- grito señalando al frente, todos voltearon y vieron al enorme avión frente a ellos

¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!!- se escucho al unísono

Donatello viro rápidamente para esquivar y apenas rozaron después vino turbulencia, mucha turbulencia todos se sentaron en sus asientos menos miguel ángel que se estampaba contra las paredes (por lo menos traía su caparazón). Después que recuperaron el control Donatello seguía oprimiendo botones

¿Qué ocurrió?- Leonardo recuperaba el aliento

No se, debí haberlo detectado para evitarlo minutos antes…- le explico

Menos mal que solo fue el susto- Monalisa desde su asiento con una mano en su pecho recuperándose

Entonces un pequeño zumbido que se escuchaba en el fondo ceso y todos se quedaron muy quietos viendo la nada.

Donatello…- Leonardo miro a su hermano

Mm...…- contesto nerviosamente

¿Porque se oyó...como si se hubieran apagado los motores?- Leonardo igual de nervioso

Porque se apagaron los motores…- Apenas circulo Donatello

Esto no va a ser bonito…- Rafael

Y fue así como una caída en picada comenzó

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!-todos se sujetaban fuerte miguel ángel se había sostenido del respaldo del asiento de Monalisa

Vamos…va…mos- Donatello jalaba una palanca

Estaban por debajo de las nubes y comenzaban a ver una espesa selva de frente a ellos pronto atravesaron las copas de los árboles mas altos

Un… poco más…- se escucho un pequeño clank-..¡Eso!-

Se abrieron unas compuertas y las alas se empezaron a guardar para convertirse en el acorazado, pero se quedaron enredadas con ramas y lianas que fueron lo que termino por parar su caída sin embargo aun no estaban en el suelo y el acorazado se mecía.

¿Qué tan lejos esta el suelo?- pregunto temeroso Mike al ver que la compuerta de atrás había sido abierta.

Monalisa intento asomarse pero todo rechino y se empezó a mecer de nuevo, inmediatamente volvió a su lugar

No puedo ver- dijo ella volviéndose a poner en su lugar inmediatamente, el movimiento se detenía poco a poco

Un chirrido hizo que todos se quedaran pensativos después un pequeño tornillo salio volando haciendo un agujero en el vidrio que estaba junto a Rafael

Donatello….-lo llamo Rafael-… ¿De donde salio eso?-

¡¡Del soporte!!- el asiento de miguel ángel y Monalisa se empezaba a tambalear

Mickey…- leo y don le extendieron una mano cada uno

Miguel ángel brinco como pudo y se sujeto de las manos de sus hermanos, Leonardo tomo la derecha y don la izquierda pero Monalisa estaba amarrada por el cinturón de seguridad que intentaba quitarse lo mas rápido posible. Cuando se lo pudo quitar el segundo de tres tornillos cedió. Monalisa se espanto cuando el asiento se Mecía descontroladamente. Subió las rodillas al asiento y se medio paro cuando todo comenzó a temblar toda la nave

Mona…¡¡Salta!!- Rafael estiro su mano

Mona salto y se agarro de Rafael este la subió de un jalon y sin querer la rodilla de mona cayo en una parte blanda del caparazón de Rafael (por ahí por donde no pega el sol). Sus hermanos hicieron un gesto de dolor ajeno.

Uh…- se escucha de las tres tortugas

Ah…mis hijos…-dice rafa agudamente

¡¡¡Hasta a mi me dolió!!!- grito Mike colgando aun

No te muevas… ¿crees...que no pesas?- Donatello lo sujetaba lo mejor que podía pero la mano de Mickey se deslizo entre sus dedos-¡¡No!!-

Leonardo se fue un poco para delante por el peso, sujeto con las dos manos la muñeca de su hermanito que comenzaba a resbalarse

Espero que…después de…esto…dejes de comer…tantas frituras miguel ángel-leo

¡¡Ni aunque me cayera de un edificio!!- Mickey y justo en ese momento se resbalo.-¡¡no!!….¡¡¡Me retractooooooooo!!!-Mike comenzó a resbalar bocabajo por el piso de la nave. Luego cuando cayó al vacío. Aterrizo en un lodazal…metro y medio debajo de la compuerta del acorazado.

¿Fui yo o eso fue muy rápido?- Donatello volteando a ver a los de atrás

Leonardo y Donatello salieron de sus asientos y caminaron despacio sujetándose de los respaldos, se asomaron por la compuerta abierta y vieron la pequeña distancia que los separaba del suelo.

¡No es nada!- se decepcionó Donatello por los angustiosos momentos que habían pasado por nada

Mona…estas sobre mi…-rafa apenas se escucho

¡¡Ya me baje!!- dijo parándose rápidamente

Gracias- dijo como un resoplido

Vamos…el piso no esta lejos…- Leonardo y Donatello bajaron de un salto y Monalisa los siguió

Oh no…-cubriéndose la boca-…necesito un árbol-corrió detrás de la nave.

Creo que su estomago no resistió- Le susurro Donatello a su hermano Rafael que recién bajaba del acorazado.

¿Dónde esta Mike?- Leonardo pregunto y escuchan un quejido al lado.

Mickey estaba boca abajo en el lodo, levanto la cabeza (con todo y la mascarilla) y comenzó a intentar levantarse cuando estuvo de pie se quito el lodo de la cara.

Guau miguel…hasta te vez mas guapo-dijo Rafael sorprendido

¿Tu crees?- pregunto sarcástico

No…-poniendo su cara de siempre-…mejor vuélvete a poner el lodo-

Ja…ja…-termino de quitarse un poco de lodo de las mejillas y cuando dio un paso resbalo y cayo de espaldas (de caparazón).

Mike… se que es muy parecida pero esa no es tu cara- Rafa burlón

Ya…Rafa ve a ver si Monalisa esta mejor, Don averigua donde estamos…yo ayudare a miguel ángel- Donatello volvió a subir al acorazado, Leo se acerco a Mike y rafa rodeo el avión.

¡Mona!…mona, ¿estas bien?- dijo asomándose

¿Qué defines como bien?- dijo ella apareciendo de detrás de un árbol

¿Terminaste?-

Si…aunque no me vendría mal un poco de agua- Monalisa camino hacia el

Vamos…debe haber algunas cantimploras…o Mike debe traer algún refresco- su dirigió a la compuerta y Monalisa lo siguió

¿Que te paso miguel ángel?- Monalisa vio sentado a Mike en la compuerta del acorazado embarrado por todos lado de lodo y unas cuantas hojas se quedaron pegadas.

Quiso embellecerse- Rafael subiendo y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a subir

Si tú lo dices…- tomo la mano y subió

Miren quien término de sacar su desayuno- Donatello cuando la vio entrar y se volvio a meter bajo el tablero.

Que feo- dijo en tono de puchero

Era broma mona… ¿Qué necesitas?- leo se volteo sin levantarse del asiento

¡¡Televisión con cable!!- grito Mickey detrás ellos

Para sobrevivir Mike- le aclaro Leonardo

¡¡Por eso!!- todos rodaron los ojos

Leo, ¿tienes agua?-pregunto Monalisa

Si…-se volteo y saco una cantimplora-…toma-se la entrego y mona empezó a tomar

¿Qué hacen?- Rafael se asomo por el hombro de Leonardo

Intentamos averiguar que causo las fallas-respondió Donatello que trabajaba con cables

Quiere decir que…el, trata de averiguar que causo las fallas- Leonardo le pasó a Donatello una llave inglesa

¡Ah!...gracias-dijo finalmente Monalisa cuando dejo de lado la cantimplora y rafa la tomo

Alguien tenía sed-rafa volteo la cantimplora y salieron tres gotitas.

Ups...-dijo un poco apenada

Ya esta-Donatello salio de debajo del tablero-el localizador es una de las pocas cosas que sirven, nos ayudara a volver-

¿Y sabes donde estamos?-Rafael le pregunto con una sonrisa creída

En la selva…-comenzó a decir Donatello pero fue interrumpido

Algo menos obvio-bufo Rafael

…la selva amazonas- aclaro Donatello

Ah-dijeron los tres restantes

De cualquier forma no iremos a ninguna parte hasta que repare las fallas- se volvió a meter con los cables

¿Y que causo las fallas Doni?- pregunto Leonardo agachándose

Habrá que averiguarlo-saliendo de abajo

Creo que no quedaremos un tiempo-dijo Rafael

Si… ¿puedes continuar solo?-Leonardo le pregunto y Donatello extendió el pulgar en señal afirmativa.-vamos, necesitaremos algunas cosas-se dirigió a la salida y mona y rafa lo siguieron.

Necesitaremos una fuego-dedujo rápidamente rafa una vez que los tres estaban en el suelo.

¡¡Rafael y yo iremos por leña!!-dijo mona abrazándose del dormido brazo de rafa

Los tres caminaron y Mike los siguió y se puso a un lado de su hermano mayor

¿Miguel ángel me ayudaras con el refugio?- pregunto Leonardo sonriéndole

¡¡Claro que si!!-dijo entusiasta, camino dos pasos y volvió a caer en el lodazal.

Cubrirás ese hoyo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Monalisa al ver a Mickey en el suelo

Necesitaremos hojas grandes- Leonardo mientras seguían caminando

*** "Buscando la leña" ***

Rafael y Monalisa caminaban entre los árboles recogiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera alimentar el fuego (que encenderían después) evitando comida digerida de los animales.

Jaja…no es cierto…Jaja- Monalisa traía varios pedazos de madera consigo

En serio casi golpeo a Don-Rafael también estaba cargado

¿Casi?-

Solo le salte encima…sabes que ellos tienen la culpa por no haberme dicho ¿De quien fue la idea de no decirme?-dijo molesto

Leo-dijo despreocupadamente

¡¿Quién es Leo para ocultarme las cosas?!-

¿Por qué te enojas?, que yo recuerde era yo la que estaba dentro del edificio-ella se inclino a levantar una rama

¡Y tu estabas de acuerdo!-

No te tengo que pedir permiso… y casi lo echas a perder por lo que dijo Mickey-

¿Mike te contó lo que paso?-dijo perdiendo la (poca) paciencia que tenia

Solo las partes que le gustaron-se encogió de hombros

Ya me las imagino-resoplo molesto y avanzo sin esperar a mona entre los árboles

Ah…no te enfades-rodeo un árbol y apareció delante de Rafael-… ¿no me querías ver lejos de bishop?-

De cualquiera que no sea yo-junto su frente con la de ella y en su rostro apareció una de sus características sonrisas

Echo- se acerco como si le fuera a besar-… ya nos han de extrañar-y se separo repentinamente.

Rafael se quedo sorprendido por el juego de la chica y la vio alejarse.

¡¡Camina tortuga!!- le grito jugando

O claro me encantan los juegos de palabras-Rafael empezó a caminar con dirección a Monalisa

Cuando volvieron al lugar donde estaba el acorazado (aun flotando) Donatello seguía metido haciendo reparaciones y Leonardo y Mickey habían tapado el lodo con tierra y hojas. También habían estado ocupados uniendo varios troncos con lianas.

Pensé que seria Refugio, no una balsa- le dijo burlón poniendo todo lo que traía en el suelo.

Donatello dice que puede ser peligroso quedarnos en el suelo así que-Leonardo apretaba unos amarres

¡¡Haremos una casa del árbol!!- grito emocionado Miguel ángel

Yupi- dijo Rafael sin emoción

Déjalo- Donatello salio del acorazado- mira lo que encontré para ti- le arrojo un objeto plateado que rafa atrapo sin problemas.

Un encendedor- dijo Monalisa al ver el objeto-voy a poner la madera.

E hizo lo dicho Rafa prendió el fuego. El tiempo pasó rápido y supero a los chicos así que la primera noche la tuvieron que pasar en el suelo, pero no todos dormían, no era tarde pero a pesar de eso estaba oscuro. Las estrellas relucían su belleza en el manto oscuro que los rodeaba.

Ya es tarde- Leonardo se sentó a un lado de Rafael que estaba apoyando su caparazón en el tronco del árbol

No tengo sueño- le respondió sin mirarlo

Que raro a esta hora ya estoy escuchando tus ronquidos-Leonardo esperaba una respuesta sarcástica, burlona o incluso ofensiva, Nada.-Rafael- se inclino para ver si su hermano estaba ahí y efectivamente ahí estaba solo que parecía no estar presente.- bien como quieras-

Rafael no respondió a Leonardo porque la verdad, estaba más ocupado recordando.

"_No me quiero alejar de ti…ven conmigo"- _la voz de Monalisa resonaba con eco-¿Qué pasara ahora?-susurro mirando las estrellas

¿Por qué lo dices?-Monalisa sorprendió a Rafael, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada?-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a el.

Yo…- no supo responder

¿Piensas en lo que te dije?-pregunto recargándose en el.

Hmp- eso es una afirmativa conociendo a Rafael

No me tienes que responder ahora- respondió tranquilamente-tengo sueño- dijo acomodándose en el pecho de Rafael.

Rafael pasó su brazo por el hombro de Monalisa, abrazándola y así como estaban ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Aun no tengo nada que decir,,,adiós n.n


	7. La revancha

**Hola**

**Estem hubo ciertas circunstancias que no me dejaban darles la continuación y pues se acabaron :D.**

**Se aceptan reviews, quejas, amenazas de muerte…etc**

**El fic!**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Rafael…despierta- Monalisa lo empujaba como podía

Estoy despierto- mintió medio dormido.

Bien, porque tengo hambre- la voz de miguel ángel lo termino de despertar desde el otro lado del tronco

Que novedad- dijo sarcástico levantándose y ayudando a Monalisa a hacer lo mismo

¿Qué hay de comer?- Pregunto Rafael saliendo de la maleza

Sushi fresco- le dijo Leonardo al tiempo que le lanzaba una vara…larga, bastante larga.- el río esta cerca y no esta muy crecido, pueden conseguir algo para la comida-

Ósea, ¿Qué tu no vas?- pregunto Monalisa

¿Me vas a dejar solo con el chapulín anaranjado?- pregunto Rafaela mientras veía a miguel ángel saltando como niño chiquito esperando su desayuno.

Alguien se tiene que quedar con Donatello…pero, buena suerte-

¡¡Vamos!!- Mike jalo a Monalisa de la muñeca entusiasta y así fue que los tres fueron por la comida

En el río Rafael golpeaba el agua exasperado por tantos intentos fallido llevaban ahí un rato y ya tenían hambre Monalisa aun tenia sueño así que se sentó a la sombra de un árbol que estaba a la orilla, aunque fuera imposible dormir con los reniegos de Rafael y las burlas de miguel ángel, hasta que finalmente…

¡¡¡TENGO UNO!!!- grito emocionado Mickey para que toda la selva se enterara

Monalisa y Rafael miraron a miguel ángel sorprendidos, efectivamente al final de la larga vara había…un pescadito de tres centímetros retorciéndose.

¡Jajajajajajajaja!- y Rafael se burlo de su hermanito

Por lo menos tengo uno- y miguelito le saco la lengua

Ya, dejen de pelear- Monalisa desde el árbol donde estaba

Ya me canse de esto- Rafael arrojo la vara salpicando un poco de agua- vamos a hacerlo enserio Mike-saca sus Saiz

¡Si!-

¿No pudieron haber hecho eso hace media hora?- pregunto Monalisa sorprendida

Los dos hermanos se voltearon a ver entre si, preguntándose por que no lo habían hecho

Ah…- suspiro Monalisa buscando calmarse-…yo quiero unas frutas-dijo perdiéndose entre la maleza

*w*w*w*w*Con Leo y Don*w*w*w*w*

¿Como vas Doni?-pregunto Leonardo mientras ponía una liana en el suelo bien…- se escucho desde abajo del acorazado- y luego se escucho un crujido y un fuerte golpe

¡¡Donatello!!- Leonardo corrió a ver a su hermano que salía de debajo del acorazado sobandose la cabeza-¿Qué paso?-

¡¡Se me cayo el desarmador!!- grito como reproche

Jajaja…-Leonardo se aclaro la garganta-…perdón-

Si, estoy bien….me conmueve tu preocupación- ironizo Doni y se volvió a meter debajo del acorazado.

Ya me disculpe- rodeo al acorazado y se metió debajo por un costado del acorazado.

Esta bien Leo…pero me puedes ayudar pasándome un… ¿Leo?- dijo al notar que Leonardo no le prestaba atención

Don, ¿tu hiciste eso?- pregunto señalando un pequeño agujero

Donatello se dirigió a ver a que se refería Leonardo. Un pequeño agujero perfectamente circular de 2 cm estaba detrás del tanque de combustible.

No, yo no fui- dijo intrigado por la misteriosa aparición- es muy exacto para que fuera echo por accidente-

¿Esto es importante?-pregunto al tiempo que tomaba una parte de un cable suelto que había sido cortado

¡¡El cable del Motor!!- grito espantado Donatello

Eso quiere decir que es importante- dedujo rápidamente Leonardo por la reacción de su hermano

Me sorprende que hayamos siquiera arrancado sin el cable en su lugar-tomando el cable

¿y si no estaba cortado cuando despegamos?- pregunto Leonardo

Quiere decir que hay un polizón- dijo Donatello.

Leonardo frunce el ceño

O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o En El Río o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O

¿Son suficientes?- pregunto sarcástico Rafael alzando varios peces en su mano.

Esperaba que Monalisa se asomara a decir que no y que apenas le bastaban a ella sola por el hambre que tenia pero solo hubo silencio.

¿Mona?- subió el volumen con la esperanza de que solo no lo hubiera escuchado…pero nada.

¡Que tal!..-miguel ángel alzo la misma cantidad de pescados en su mano ignorando la preocupación de su hermano-… ¿Qué dices mona?, soy el mejor ¿o que?-espero respuesta, pero nada.

Esto no me gusta nada- salio del agua-¡Quédate aquí!-Arrojo la comida y se interno buscando a Monalisa

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Con Leo y Don *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¡Leo, encontré algo!- grito Donatello moviendo hierbas

¿Que es?- pregunto el mayor asomándose

¿Un pedazo de metal?…-Donatello extrañado-esta muy limpio como para que lleve aquí mucho tiempo-Dijo inspeccionándolo

Si hay alguien mas deberíamos avisarles a rafa y a Mickey para que estén atentos-Leonardo camino un poco y noto la sombra que lo cubría, miro hacia arriba y tuvo una idea.-subamos…-señalando la casilla-…quizás podamos ver algo desde arriba-

Si- Donatello lo siguió

Treparon por la liana que quedo colgando desde el día anterior. No era un palacio pero servia aunque sea para tener un techo encima. Cuatro paredes un piso y un techo que casi formaban un cubo perfecto salvo por un par de detalles, uno, Mickey había echo un mal calculo y el piso quedo demasiado largo dejando espacio para un pequeño balconcito y dos, hoyos que hacían de ventanas y puerta.

Wow…vas para arquitecto hermano-Donatello sorprendido

No, solo lo hice porque le puede servir a Monalisa después de que nos vayamos-dijo restándole importancia

¿Enserio se quedara?-pregunto sin creerlo

Quien sabe-Leonardo camino hasta el balcón y miró hacia arriba-mira se puede ver nuestro aterrizaje-

Donatello se puso a un lado de su hermano para ver lo que el veía y, en efecto, se podían ver las consecuencias de su llegada. Las ramas rotas a medio caer, los troncos de los árboles raspados, y algunas ramas no se habían roto pero habían quedado sin hojas.

No ha sido mi mejor aterrizaje (-.-U)-

Si, tienes razón-Leonardo se iba a volver a meter a la casilla cuando noto un brillo peculiar.

En la esquina de la pared casi en el piso había una luz, Leo pasó su mano para ver que era, pero era un reflejo. Donatello noto lo que estaba haciendo y miro hacia arriba buscando aquella que produjera esa luz.

Allá - Donatello señalo un pedazo de metal escondido entre ramas que reflejaba el sol.

Hay mas…muchos mas- Leonardo mirando en esa dirección, había mas, muchos mas

Vamos a avisarles a rafa y a los demás- dijo don bajando apresurado

Si…- Leonardo lo siguió un poco mas calmado

Deben de seguir en el río…-dijo Don bajando pero escucho un ruido y miro los arbustos.

¿Como les habrá ido con la pesca del día?- Leonardo bajo pero noto que Donatello no estaba por ningún lado-¿Donatello?-

Leo…-se escucho un gemido lastimero de Donatello

Don...-preocupado-¿Dónde estas?-no hubo respuesta

Leonardo recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar sin encontrar rastro de su hermano.

¿Donatello?- se asomo dentro del acorazado- Don-

Leo...ayu..da...-apenas logro escucharle

¡Don!...Doni, ¡¿donde estas?!- espero respuesta pero solo que escucho una brisa que pasaba

Leonardo comenzaba a sentir desesperación. Se acerco sigilosamente a la maleza que marcaba el limite del claro en el que estaban, no vio mas que el espeso follaje verde de los árboles y plantas

¡Leo!-

El grito de su hermanito le lleno de valor y se adentro corriendo a la selva. No sabía a donde iba pero tenia que encontrar a Donatello, fue cuestión de segundos para que la voz de Donatello desapareciera entre los sonidos de la selva que lo rodeaba mezclándose y perdiéndose. Leonardo intento tranquilizarse y respiro profundo intentado conservar la calma. Noto un leve movimiento en los arbustos, se acerco esperando que se tratara de su hermano pero…

¡¡Idiotas!!, ¡¡¿Como que lo perdieron?!- leo se detuvo al reconocer la voz...Bishop

Se oculto detrás de un tronco bastante grueso e intento acercarse para distinguir que pasaba, ya no escuchaba nada y le pareció extraño. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza y callo al suelo. En su ultimo segundo conciente vio un par de zapatos negros, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

**Antes de despedirme un agradecimiento especial a **_**LadyCaos **_**que sin ella todavía estarían esperando el capitulo…muchas gracias!**

**Adiós!!**


End file.
